


Local / Regular [Podfic]

by Halbereth



Series: Halbereth's podfics of Feather's even if i could (make a deal with god) series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/pseuds/Halbereth
Summary: Sheena recognizes him the first time he comes in. She makes him a caramel mocha with sprinkles, smiles brightly and then gets Carlos to take till for a second so she can go into the back, hide her face in her shirt and do a little dance to a muffledeeeeeeholyfuckeeeeeebecause she just made a caramel mocha with sprinkles forCaptain fucking America,who'd given her a dazzling smile and dropped a bunch of coins in the tip jar.[takes place during the break between your blue-eyed boys: part one and part two]PODFIC VERSION
Series: Halbereth's podfics of Feather's even if i could (make a deal with god) series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665052
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Local / Regular [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [local / regular](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222466) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



**Text:** [Local / Regular](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222466)

**Author:** [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather)

**Reader:** [Halbereth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/works)

**Length:** About 10 minutes, plus a plug for the rest of Feather's series and other people who have podfic-ified (podficed? podded?) parts of it at the end

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1h61ucLLWO6mJFTcFTri0mWRAGKKuINLK) _(right click to save-as)_

Recorded this about a year ago and finally got around to editing out my mistakes. I might do a few more of these; learning how to use the editing software is fun.


End file.
